Deberías habermelo dicho
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Colonello se entera que su maestra cogerá una maldición, pero ella no ha dicho nada por lo que decide vengarse


Bueno este drabble es por la tabla que tengo de mision_insana (lj) donde yo cogí a los Arcobalenos, por lo que este es uno de los 10 drabbles de la tabla... si quieren lso otros sólo fijense en mi LJ y listo :D

Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitamn Reborn no me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano.

.

* * *

Cuando Colonello se enteró gracias a Viper, aunque casi se arruina con la cantidad que esta le pidió, sobre la maldición, sintió unas ganas de ir hasta donde se encontraba su tutora y gritarle todo lo que en ese momento se le cruzaba por la cabeza, sin importar que luego acabaría muerto.

No entendía porque ella no le había dicho nada, es que ¿no confiaba en él? ¿No importaba si él estaba de acuerdo o no? Aunque era obvio que no.

Decidido a que no se quedaría con la boca cerrada, se dirigió hasta el lugar dónde se encontraba ella. Pero antes de entrar se le ocurrió una idea genial.

Lal Mirch iba caminando, como siempre, por la orilla de un río que estaba cerca de la base. Se encontraba tomando el aire mientras pensaba en su futuro, o en lo que quedaba de el. Hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba corriendo, pero cuando quiso reaccionar, esa persona se le había tirado encima, le había robado el gorro y la había empujado al río.

Le costó un rato salir de allí, pero cuando lo logró observó a su alumno y tuvo unas ganas increíbles de tirarse encima de él y ahorcarlo. Pero antes que pudiese hacer o decir algo, el chico la cogió de la muñeca y la acercó hasta el, quedando a una mínima distancia, antes que hiciese lo que pensaba hacer, ella con todas sus fuerzas se soltó del agarre y le gritó:

-¿¡Se puede saber en qué pensabas, Colonello!

-¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo! ¿¡Es qué no has pensado en cómo me afectaría tu maldición!

Lal Mirch se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía creerse que él supiese lo que sucedería dentro de poco. No entendía cómo se había enterado. Pero antes de preguntarle quién se lo dijo, tuvo una imagen mental de la ilusionista, de seguro había sido ella, aunque claro, de seguro ahora Colonello debería estar casi arruinado porque sabía que la chica le habría cobrado lo suyo. Sonrió al pensar lo pobre que debía de estar su alumno. Luego le miro con arrogancia.

-¿Y por qué te iba a afectar mi maldición?

-Ah…

Se quedó sin habla, no se lo había planteado, en realidad le había afectado tanto que ni siquiera supo el porqué.

-¿Y?

-Déjame en paz… Lal… es tu culpa por no decirme nada. Hasta tuve que pedirle información a Viper, y sabes que ella no da nada gratis…

-Tú culpa por ser tan imbécil. Bueno… -suspiró- ahora que ya lo sabes, no sé qué esperas que haga. La maldición la recibiré de todos modos, así que no puedes hacer nada –decía resignada y con voz apagada

-Tiene que haber alguna opción para no recibirla. Viper me dijo que había una, pero la muy rata no me lo quiso decir porque me quería cobrar y yo le dije que ya no tenía casi nada, así que no me lo dijo.

-Es verdad, hay otra opción. Pero la persona recibirá la maldición aunque no tanto como los demás. Consiste en que otro cercano a uno que tomará la maldición tome su lugar, aunque eso significa que ese recibirá la maldición al 100% y el que en realidad la debería recibir, sólo un 40%...

-¿Eh? Lal… ¿puedes decirlo más fácil? –decía mientras se rascaba la nuca en señal de no entender y se sonrojaba debido a su incapacidad de entendimiento

-Colonello eres un idiota. Mira, "A" fue escogido para recibir la maldición, y "B" decide reemplazarlo, "B" era una persona muy importante para "A" por eso puede recibirla. "B" recibe la maldición salvando a "A", claro que "B" recibe el 100% de la maldición y "A" sólo un 40% ¿lo entiendes ahora?

-Sí, decidido… ya sé lo que debo hacer.

-¿Colonello?

-No pasa nada no te preocupes Lal~

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames Lal! Y ten cuidado porque pronto cobraré venganza por la estúpida broma que me has hecho.

-¿Venganza? ¿No me dejaras colarme en tu cama?

Preguntaba divertido el menor mientras Lal Mirch estaba roja de vergüenza. Pero él no se iba a salir con la suya por lo que ella decidió sacar su rifle y empezar a dispararle, mientras él corría por todos lados, o sí, su venganza sería dulce.

Aunque le siguió disparando, se dio cuenta que dentro de poco, ya no podría volver a hacerlo. Por lo que esta sería la última vez que acabase divirtiéndose con Colonello. Pero eso no significaba que no cobraría su venganza.

* * *

.

Bueno aquí uno de mis drabbles para mi tabla de los Arcobalenos, espero que les haya gustado :D.


End file.
